


the best part of waking up

by barbarello



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, bitchy banter, folgers ad au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarello/pseuds/barbarello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tiny scene in honour of upcoming christmas and amazing folgers commercial</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best part of waking up

"Here, take this. Merry Christmas."

Bård fumbled with a little box, looking it over, twisting and turning it in his fingers. He mercilessly ripped a red ribbon bow from it and slapped ir over Vegard's chest. Their eyes met (Bård's dramatically dreamy, Vegard's disbelieving). Bård sighed gently.

"You're my pr-"

"Shut the fuck up", Vegard groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you such a twat, Vegard", whispered Bård. "I'm trying to create some romantic mood for a change. It wouldn't hurt every once in a while, you know"

"Tenth year in a row, Bård. Tenth year. You're hitting me with feisty decorations, pretending to be a teenage girl for tenth time"

"This commercial is a masterpiece and if you don't get it, I don't even know how to talk to you anymore"

"Fucking impossible," Vegard hissed, tearing the bow off and slapping it over Bård's crotch. "Do I look like I care about cheesy commercials, do I really"

"You're the worst brother ever"

"Just doing my best to meet your level of bullshit"

"Won't take long, baby. Won't take long"


End file.
